


摯友

by yubing



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-04
Updated: 2019-07-04
Packaged: 2020-06-07 18:02:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19474462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yubing/pseuds/yubing
Summary: 大概就是一個有點雷的腦洞所以為什麼摩西和拉二會被型月湊在一起ㄋ*拉二咕噠子*OOC是我獨特象徵*接受不了請馬上關閉以免造成身心靈不適*私設眾多*時間點落在1.5.3和2.0之間





	摯友

**Author's Note:**

> 大概就是一個有點雷的腦洞  
> 所以為什麼摩西和拉二會被型月湊在一起ㄋ
> 
> *拉二咕噠子  
> *OOC是我獨特象徵  
> *接受不了請馬上關閉以免造成身心靈不適  
> *私設眾多  
> *時間點落在1.5.3和2.0之間

「達文西醬！」

「怎麼了嗎？瑪修你看起來很喘呢，要喝點麥——」

「前輩他，突然進行靈子轉移了！」

「你說什麼！來來瑪修你過來，好好說清楚到底是怎麼樣的一個情況。」

達文西工房今天異常地混亂。

事實上表定是今天下午轉移沒錯，所以立香正在收拾東西。當他背上包袱的那一刻他感覺意識出現斷層，最後看見的是瑪修露出驚恐神色的表情。

水藍旋渦將意識捲入其中。意識過來時他在墜落，字面上的，但落地時卻不怎麼痛，有可能是因為接住他身體的是溫熱的細沙。

放眼看去，立香只能肯定自己在沙漠，身邊沒有任何一個從者……這景象對立香來說有些似曾相識。

「怎麼會這樣，真是的……」

而立香在沙丘的另一側聽到些許騷動。他幾乎高興得要說不出話來，顛簸上了沙丘最高點，立香看清楚了來者何人。

不就是在第六特異點一直掉頭的那一位嗎！立香馬上就想跳下去迎接他們的到來。

但是他後來想想，自己這樣衝去絕對會被抓起來做掉，所以他打算演一場戲。

利用腰帶把胸束起，披上斗篷，用包裡的匕首在身上劃出一些痕跡——不用深，能見血就好。接著立香將背包關好，手上拿著沾著自己血跡的匕首繞出了沙丘。

擋在了奧茲曼的軍隊前，直勾勾地瞪著奧茲曼的項上人頭。立香瞬間有個想笑的衝動，他很是努力地抑制嘴角。

「來者何人？擋著余的軍隊要做什麼？讓開！」

「在下的小名叫做……摩西，是一位在沙漠中迷了路的旅人！」

立香扯開了嗓子大喊，同時也壓低了聲線，丟下了手中的匕首接著噗通跪下，對著奧茲曼就是一個叩頭。

「在下已經三天沒吃過東西了，而且還在昨天飲盡了所有的飲用水，還請神王大人施捨！」

奧茲曼盯著立香思考了好一會，時間或許是三秒鐘。他大喊了一聲平身，於是立香站起了身子，他知道對方打量著自己的目光中充滿了好奇，但表情沒有任何起伏。

立香是知道的，這位法老對自己這位異鄉人充滿好奇。

他隨意指了指一位士兵，要立香坐在他的馬上隨著他們進入下一個城鎮。

「謝陛下恩賜。」

一進城門軍隊便受到熱烈歡迎，就連立香也跟著收到了這份歡迎。他拿到了很多麵包水果還有一些飲用水和啤酒。

對於立香這樣的異鄉人，這無非是天大的禮物。

那一天晚上立香睡在建築物和建築物之間的縫隙。明明是夜晚卻覺得熱度上升。

他朦朦朧朧睜開了眼，而目光被橘紅色所吞噬，火舌還甚至差點竄到立香身上去。

立香將披風穿好後馬上跑出巷子，立香實在是十分感謝達文西是用防火布來做披風。

達文西出品，必屬精品。

立香敲響了每一戶人家的大門，要他們趕快去避難。但過沒多久立香就在火光另一邊看到大批人影，急急忙忙要他們換個方向避難。

奧茲曼是被人的叫聲所吵醒的。稍微拉開了幔帳後他看見了火光中站著一個瘦小的身影。

他的身邊也有一些人，看裝備像是自己的士兵。一刀一棍擊倒湧來的士兵。

奧茲曼並沒有上前幫忙，因為火並沒有燒到他這，他只是一直在觀望，看他擊退士兵、滅火。

最後夜靜了下來，奧茲曼點起火把走近立香，看到他的一頭橘髮髮尾被燒得坑坑巴巴，全身上下也被熏得焦黑。

「喂，異鄉……不，勇者呦。」

「再說你一次你的名字叫什麼吧。」

立香單膝跪下，手放在胸前而頭低垂著，清了清喉嚨後說出。

「在下的小名叫做摩西，是一名旅人。」

「摩西……很好！余記住了！」

「摩西呦——納入余的毫下吧！隨余征服這塊大陸吧！事成之後余不會虧待你的！」

「……是。」

立香俯下身子，親吻了奧茲曼的腳尖。

後來立香才知道他們是死傷慘重準備歸國了。立香在接風宴中跟著其他將領坐著同樣高度的位置，這使他有些不自在。

畢竟他也沒有參與到戰場，他向奧茲曼反應過得到的反應卻和他的理想完全不一樣。

「你保護了余等的性命，此等功績已經足以讓你坐在余的身側了。」

酒酣耳熱之際，身旁將領們的言行也逐漸大膽。舞孃們也配合著他們的言行跳出了妖媚粗俗的舞蹈，跳著跳著衣服還愈來愈少。

立香覺得倒胃口而且還有些喘不過氣，所以就捧著自己還未吃完的食物和啤酒往外頭走去。

倒是他們這個時候還吃得下東西才讓人覺得神奇。

外頭是一座花園，遠離了那些酒氣後立香覺得好多了。立香再喝了一口酒，冰涼的酒液咕嚕咕嚕滑入喉嚨，苦味還留在舌尖而麥香和甜味在喉嚨回甘。

不同於朝陽的炎熱，夜風吹拂著感覺很舒服。立香靠著宮殿門口的柱子坐下，抓起了麵包咬下一口。

「余準備的餘興節目，不滿意嗎？」

立香嚇得差點沒把嘴裡的麵包吐出來。他勉強地將麵包吞了下去接著喝了一大口酒，捶著胸口幫助自己順氣。

「在——在下並沒有不滿意，只是不大習慣於這種場合。畢竟在下是旅人，四海為家，生性淡泊，還是不習慣這樣的場面的。」

「喔，是嗎？」

奧茲曼坐在了立香身邊，喝了一口酒。藉由裡頭的燈火立香隱約看清楚了他的臉。

很美——即便這種形容詞用在奧茲曼身上不太恰當，但這是立香在當下唯一能找出的形容詞了。

淺淺的微笑洋溢著他所有的自信，光影交錯之間，像是碎玻璃紙花灑在他的臉上造出朦朧不清的美感。

心臟劇烈地跳動，很疼。疼得立香快要哭出來。但他只是喝了一口酒來掩飾自己的悸動，並只覺得那是錯覺。

曖昧不明，各種意思上。不論是距離或是話語，立香只說服自己那是曖昧不明造成的美好錯覺。

「斟酒這件事應當是在下為您做的，您大可不必……」

「無妨，余現在心情很不錯。」

「那些茶餘飯後的節目余也沒有興致看了。和余談談你的旅行經歷吧？」

「這樣的話要從遙遠的北方說起……」

立香把在各個特異點的經歷加以改編後說出，每說到一個段落立香總覺得那位法老坐得就離得他更近了些，不過他只願相信那是錯覺。

他一邊說一邊被勸酒。說到那位賢明的君主如何過勞死然後到地府遊一遭時，他醉倒了。

往左倒去，冰涼的地板讓立香意外地十分安心。奧茲曼頓了頓，他從未看過有人能這麼輕易地被灌醉，所以他想了很久，還是將其抱起。

懷中的人輕如鴻毛，就連奧茲曼都有些嚇到。畢竟聽他所說的，還有那時候在火場的表現讓奧茲曼認為他是個深諳軍事的人物，自然也算是壯碩的——雖然可能外表看不出來。

奧茲曼深刻地體會到人不可貌相這句話的真諦。

奧茲曼在雜役的帶領之下將立香抱去了已經為他準備好的房間，進了房間後奧茲曼理所當然索性將他丟到床上了。

立香隔天早上醒來發現自己已經睡在房間裡頭了。

房間雖然簡陋，不過該有的都有了，立香倒也挺滿意。而床旁的木桌子上還有一碗熱湯及麵包，讓立香又驚又喜，愉快地吃完了早餐。

而立香比起其他武將算是自由的。當立香經過訓練場時他見到了奧茲曼，而奧茲曼只是對他使了眼色，接著揮了揮手要他快走。

不過那時候，奧茲曼的表情更像是在做鬼臉，當下立香還是忍不住邊笑邊跑出宮殿。

立香在市集遊蕩著接著晃進了酒館，點了一杯啤酒後就拿著他四處打探情報，喝也沒喝上幾口。

立香大致是確定自己被傳送到的時間點是正確的，只是歷史早就與自己知悉的過往不同。

妮菲塔麗王后在生下第五個孩子的時候難產而死，而奧茲曼也沒在妮菲塔麗的墳前哭個三天三夜，那時甚至還在與其他妃子流連後宮。

「我去，說好的妮菲本命呢？」

立香嘀嘀咕咕地說著，接著喝了一小口啤酒。

少生一個孩子事小，畢竟到後來妮菲塔麗沒有半個小孩當過王儲。

而是歷史早已不同。

不過說到底這也不是本人所說的可信度還是打了個折扣，或許他本人真的有在墳前哭個三天三夜也說不定啊！

立香開始問起最近有沒有什麼異常現象。

除了尼羅河氾濫以外怪異也倒是頻傳。像是時不時闖進首都的骷髏兵和龍牙兵、下著燒人紅雨的天氣變異還有從水井裡湧上來的有毒黑色泥巴。

……倒是能理解為什麼這裡會變成特異點了。

當立香走出酒館天就已經黑得差不多了，而立香就馬上衝回了宮殿內。

不過自己的房間已經有人在裡面了。

「摩西，余今天帶了食物來找你，繼續給余說那時候沒說完的故事吧。」

「……是的。」

立香和奧茲曼面對面坐在桌子兩側，杯觥交錯。蠟燭的火因偶爾自窗戶進來的晚風搖曳著，氣氛又變得如昨晚一樣曖昧。

酒香逼人，而他溫柔的語氣不像是一位法老。立香多次警告自己不得暈船，不管對方的心意為何。

反正到時候歷史會被修正，自己留下的足跡到最後也不會是自己的，那為什麼要多此一舉？

「法老。在下送您回寢宮吧？已經是深夜了。」

「不必。你就多加休息吧。後天就要出征了，到時候還是要麻煩你了。」

立香在心中讚嘆，領袖魅力B也倒是挺符合。回迦勒底還是召喚一隻出來好了，總是帶別人的感覺也不太好。

而立香的房間一瞬間回歸平靜，他捏熄了火，深夜中月光也無法讓他看清他的手被燒得猩紅。

這兩天立香倒是過得滿充實的，不過充實歸充實，對於修正特異點也沒什麼實質幫助。

倒是奧茲曼每天晚上都會來找他聊天喝酒，有時候是聊聊各自的家鄉、有時是自己在軍事上的見解，又有可能是拿著建築物的設計圖來問有什麼地方需要修改的。

這種事我不清楚啊你怎麼不問問孔明和達文西呢！結果立香突然想起來自己迦裡沒有孔明，真是太悲傷了。

立香果然不習慣騎馬，坐得他屁股疼，不過倒是不影響他在戰場上的表現。

而立香也發現到自己身上的特異之處。

Gandr甚至不用依靠戰鬥服就能發射，而且不管是體力還是回復力也比一般常人好上了好幾倍。

實在太不尋常了，他想。

後來他們在綠洲旁的一座城鎮作為長征途中的落腳點，城鎮裡頭有一座像是祭祀用的石板屋。

而那棟屋子也不算小，倒也挺引人注目。而立香在想那可能會是城鎮的中心會有很多人，所以打算進去做打探情報之類的活。

一進去時裡面昏暗無比，摸黑而順著樓梯往下，再打開第二扇門時裡頭就閃著詭異的紅光也飄出了滿屋子腥臭，而裡頭的情形立香不會錯看也不會誤會。

那不就是召喚陣嗎？聖杯戰爭？

拉美西斯二世在位期間從沒發生聖杯戰爭啊。

「你……」

「……是缺漏的那位Caster吧。」

在有人出聲時房間瞬間一片燈火通明。

那個房間就這麼一個人，他就站在召喚陣前面。那個人全身穿著黑色長袍而身後的召喚陣堆著魔物和人類的屍體——甚至還有些已經被分成了屍塊。

「你們所熟知的卡迭石戰役本身就是個錯誤，是個謬論。」

「勝利本是屬於我們西臺的，那位來自未來的魔術師是這麼說的！」

「你本是我們的人啊！藤——」

「住嘴！」

「把我打死我也不會加入你們那邊！」

立香不知道為什麼自己這麼排斥，他渾身散發著令人抗拒的氣場，讓他渾身戰慄，感到不適。

「……不聽話的從者是不被需要的。我們有著大杯，足以再召喚出第二個Caster！」

他拿著儀式用小刀衝來，而他身旁的魔物也跟著他貼了上來。立香算是勉強擊倒了那個人還有魔物，為數不多，他還算是應付得來。

只不過傷口上的詛咒可就難辦事了。

立香嘆了一口氣，還在想要不要去找個祭司還是什麼的幫自己解掉詛咒時。

背包裡的魔力探測器響了，而手背上的令咒在微微發燙。

說來有些諷刺，立香沒想過自己會在這種地方著手開始召喚，實際上他也不想。

這滿是屍體的房間卻是他現在唯一的依靠。

「算我求你們了，這次可千萬要成功。」

借用著那個人留下的召喚陣，立香開始吟詠咒語。白色光點圍繞在自己身旁，愈來愈多。

到最後全身上下都被光點所覆蓋時立香被彈飛撞上了牆。立香差點被衝擊力震到暈過去但還是勉強地張開了眼睛。

映入他眼眸的是三個藍色一個黑色的身影。

「御主！」

三個聲音同時響起，隨後立香感覺自己被抱起來。模糊的視線中映著四位庫夫林擔心的目光，而立香則是呵呵地笑了起來。

放心地閉上眼睛，將重心完全交付給抱著他的那個人。

「這真是糟糕……」

「不過這樣就代表能和迦勒底維持通訊了。」

「小姑娘他也真是辛苦了……等會找個地方落腳吧，為他治療，最好還是幫他補個魔。」

「Proto你藥有好好帶著吧？」

「在這呢。」

「很好。」

以Lancer為首，其餘三位跟在他的後頭上了階梯，開門時發現了門邊正站著一個人。

而那個人他們也認識，只不過這次對方倒是認不得他們了。

「你們對摩西做了什麼？」

「對余的將領……你們難道是西臺派來的人？」

奧茲曼特別惡狠狠地瞪著Lancer可能是因為他懷中還抱著立香，而三位庫夫林倒是愣了一會兒，只有Caster緩緩開口。

「不，我們並不是西臺的人……而我們是小姑——摩西的友人，在地下室裡暫時歇息著卻有人前來搗亂，而摩西當時發現了那些人並與其奮鬥之後便沉沉睡去了。」

奧茲曼持劍的手並沒有放下，而是繼續指著Lancer的脖子，眼裡的戾氣似乎又重了幾分。

「不信的話，您大可可以現在來確認他的呼吸，法老。」

這時奧茲曼才收起了劍，手指慢慢靠近了立香的鼻子，確認其呼吸後才慢慢地舒緩表情。

「是吧？」

「……跟余過來，余帶你們去摩西的帳篷。」

立香的待遇遠比他們想像的好多了，單人帳篷就算了，桌上的野味珍饈還堆得像是小山一樣。

「你們就把摩西留在此地，余叫人去請大夫。」

「不用勞煩法老王您費心，我們這有藥，治療摩西身上的傷是小菜一碟。」

「是嗎？」

「……余就姑且先相信你們，晚上余還會派人來看看摩西的情況。」

「如果有任何差錯，下場是明白的吧？」

「那是當然，我們會將摩西治療好的，不過我們有個要求。」

「余允許你們說。」

「到太陽落下前，不得有任何人靠近這頂帳篷，不然我們的治療就會失效。」

「……准了。就這樣吧，趕緊進行你們的治療。」

在奧茲曼臨走之前Lancer感覺自己被瞪了一眼，明明自己就沒做錯什麼事。幸運E的威力真可怕。

Proto給立香喂了藥，使他醒來並保持神智清醒，在立香允諾之下Caster拉開了他的衣服。

情況很糟，傷口上纏著的瘴氣愈來愈重了，而週遭的皮膚也在逐漸變黑。

「現在你先不要說話，先咬著這塊布吧。接下來的治療會很疼，不過你要忍著，絕對不能發出任何一點聲音，因為那樣會讓那個法老起疑的。」

Caster在立香耳邊低語，而後者點點頭，輕輕閉上了雙眼像是默認了Caster的行動。

Caster的手在傷口裡頭攪動著，挖出了一堆一堆像是壞死組織又像是黑泥的東西。而立香痛到要昏厥時就由Proto灌藥，維持神智清醒。

而Lancer和Alter則是在外頭把風著，確認沒有任何一人靠近帳篷。

立香的確在治療過程中沒有發出任何呻吟，在Caster宣告治療結束時立香看了一下自己的身體。

傷口都被紗布細心裹著，而身體也感受不到任何一絲疼痛，倒是覺得有些輕飄飄。

再望向Caster，他手中還捧著一坨黑色的糊狀物，那東西簡直就像爛泥一般。

「這些是你身體受詛咒的部分，姑且是都挖出來了，傷口也好好消毒過了放心。」

「……清創手術？」

「算是吧。」

然後接下來還有一件正事要辦。Caster這麼說著，就把Lancer和Alter給喊了進來。

四人份的法式深吻。

立香倒是明白了這麼做的用意——自己的魔力太過貧乏，不過四位庫夫林一臉饜足的樣子讓立香開始懷疑接受魔力補給的人到底是誰。

立香給庫夫林們講他們被召喚之前發生了什麼事。像是特異點發生的異變，或是剛剛自己被當成從者來看。

「不過這樣就能解釋為什麼你會突然靈子轉移到這了。」

「而且之前也有一個類似的先例啊，那個花之魔術師。」

「因為還沒出生就被判讀成死亡所以足以被召喚出來……話說他們為什麼召喚的是我啊。」

「這種事小姑娘你直接問他們不就好了。」

「……也對。」

後來太陽西下，當一看不到任何一絲陽光時有人浩浩蕩蕩進了帳篷，而立香頓時有些尷尬。

奧茲曼進帳篷時四隻大狗還緊緊依偎在立香身上，衣服被拉開甚至還有人的手放在立香腿上揩油。

「……喔？沒想到你們還有這樣的雅興？」

立香：我不是我沒有。

「那麼余就不打擾你們了，好好敘舊吧，需要什麼的話余可以再請人送來。」

接著桌子上的那座小山又高了一些，而且還多了幾壺酒。庫夫林們在奧茲曼走遠之後開始大啖美食美酒，酒足飯飽之後他們都趴在桌上睡著了，場面一度十分混亂。

立香拿著乾柴和茶包茶壺出了帳篷，接著開始煮起了茶。晚上沒有風但還是十分涼爽，甚至到冷的程度了，而且空氣還比帳篷內清新得多。

立香在水壺裡丟了淨水片和茶包，能聽見裡面在咕嚕咕嚕冒著泡。他仰天望著星星，那彷彿伸手就會抓到……

「怎麼不進帳篷？晚上會愈來愈冷的。」

奧茲曼的臉突然出去在立香面前，而立香準備站起來向奧茲曼行禮，卻被奧茲曼阻止了。

「無妨，這裡沒有其他人看著。」

「……余相信著你是余等的福星。」

奧茲曼與立香隔著火堆坐著，立香轉過頭去望著奧茲曼，只見他也在望著星星，臉上帶著微笑興許是看見了什麼祥兆。

「當余見到你的前一天晚上，余等還在被後頭的追兵追殺。那時余看見天空有顆拖著尾巴的亮光，士兵們都說那是掃帚星，是不祥的兆頭。」

「但只有余反對，余堅持那是福星，是祥兆。隔天一早就見到你了。」

「不覺得是巧妙的巧合嗎？」

立香點了點頭，喝了一口熱茶。溫暖的液體暢通了五臟六腑，只覺全身都開始暖和了起來。

「所以余對你一開始還滿感興趣的，想說這麼一個瘦小的外鄉少年會有什麼能耐擋住余的軍隊呢？」

聽到少年這兩個字立香由衷地感到心安，至少在他的印象中並沒有看到任何一本書有提到拉美西斯二世男女通吃。

「後來才發現人真是不可貌相，余也對你愈來愈感興趣啦。」

「怎麼樣？如果戰爭以勝利落幕的話，要不要納入余的側室？論男人的話，你還是真是第一人。」

立香差點要把嘴裡的茶噴出來。古代人的胃口真開放，立香總覺得他對人生要不抱著期待了。

「如、如果法老覺得把我安插在那個位置是最好的決定的話，我必然會欣然接受。」

「不過，我也從來沒說過我是男人呦？」

立香用著本音回答了奧茲曼的話，只見他的神色一瞬間從震驚到欣喜，大叫著「那不是更好嗎」邊起身靠近了立香。

「啊啊！對了法老您知道嗎！這種茶啊對身體很好，驅寒暖脾，對喉嚨也很好，是、是居家必備旅行出遊殺人越貨必備良茶！」

立香馬上用杯子擋在兩人的臉之間順帶避開了眼神對視，立香總覺得自己的臉絕對紅到快要炸掉了。

「而且我覺得您對我不該這麼放心，您看我不就渾身上下都是秘密嗎？」

「余還是知道的，摩西不是你的本名吧？」

「是怎麼……」

「哪有人會在報上名號時會猶豫的。」

立香真想一巴掌打死前幾天的自己，腦子怎麼這麼不靈光。

「但是余也清楚，你也不會加害余，畢竟你看，這麼多機會能夠殺了余你也沒有下手不是嗎？」

「看，現在不就是一個好時機嗎？」

奧茲曼牽起了立香一隻手，將他的手抵在自己胸膛——心臟的位置。立香可以感受到他心臟的強烈搏動，緩慢且有力。

如果能與他的心跳同步是不是就能清楚感知他的想法了呢？立香不清楚。

「再說了，余也知道那四位男人也是被不可思議的力量帶來的，早上你搏鬥的過程余也全程看到了。」

「就連對話也聽到了？」

「嗯……你的名字是叫藤……什麼呢？」

立香趁對方在打探虛實時趁機收回了自己的手，接著將目光重新回到了奧茲曼臉上，與他對視。

「話說既然已經知道了為什麼還要繼續演下去呢？」

「配合你演出也算是法老的恩賜吧，哈哈。」

他有著好看的金色眸子，那就如同太陽一般，和他的身份相互呼應。

「……藤丸、立香，藤丸立香，這是我的本名。」

他鐵下了心說出，眼睛緊閉著。他不知道為什麼，但他不敢去看奧茲曼的表情，總覺得只要一睜眼就會被看穿吧。

「那以後就叫你立香吧。」

「單叫我的姓氏藤丸也是可——」

「立香。」

他在耳邊低語，聲音十分低沉有磁性，立香只覺得自己全身都要躁動了起來。

「立香。」

「這是犯規！嗚哇我的杯——呼嗯……」

立香的耳邊傳來了火焰被澆熄的聲音以及重物落於沙地的聲音。聲音輕輕的悶悶的，重擊著立香，立香不由得全身顫抖。

腰被緊緊的摟住，而他也愈靠愈近。分開了立香的雙腿而自己跪在中間，使得立香只能拚命仰著頭配合著他的親吻。

如果他沒有托著自己的腰大概自己真的會坐不直吧。立香這麼想著。因為他的吻技是真的好，立香全身酥軟，細碎的快感刺激著使他快要發狂。

一吻終了，立香因劇烈喘氣使胸膛劇烈起伏，不過奧茲曼依舊遊刃有餘地撫著立香的臉頰作勢想要再討一吻。

「請您以後還是叫我摩西吧！因為既然要演那就繼續演下去。」

立香掙脫了他的懷抱後急急忙忙爬了起來，拍了拍身上的塵土後逃回了自己的帳篷。

「……祝您一夜好眠。」

在奧茲曼經過立香的帳篷時立香的頭從門簾間露了出來，而他又趁機在對方的唇上印下一吻後才心滿意足地回到自己的帳篷。

「哇啊……真夠嗆的。」

「……看什麼看？」

那四位大概是聽到了外面的騷動而醒來的，望著立香的視線很明顯不安好心。

「這件事我從早上就很想說了。」

「你是不是變更黑了，真的會抽不到五星喔？」

「……我看你是很渴望自害嘛，Lancer。」

「……對不起，我錯了。」

後天的時候他們離開戰處也不過幾公里的距離，他們打算翌日一早就啟程，中午就會到。

隔天一早他們兩方軍隊便開戰，雖然基本上是從者們的競技場，其中唯一能站得住腳的凡人大概也只有奧茲曼和立香吧。

「就想說梅芙、酒吞和亞馬遜女王的靈基反應怎麼突然消失了，原來是在這。」

受害的四位庫夫林曾表示，與梅芙的從者戰是他們來迦勒底後打過有史以來最辛苦的戰役。

「我的腰要斷了……」

「小姑娘你也真夠狠，居然直接把我們推到梅芙那邊，啊痛死我了……」

「別怪我了，誰叫我們這邊沒有Assassin呢。」

「實屬無奈啊。」

「……不過接下來就是魔神柱了。你們千萬記得，不得波及任何無辜民眾。」

立香用力在Lancer的腰上拍了一下，下一刻便響起後者哀怨的聲音。

「奇怪？怎麼沒有？」

「你在找什麼嗎？小姑娘。」

「聖杯……找不到……」

「為什麼會找不到，不是應該……」

「……真的沒有。」

魔神柱也打敗了，特異點很明顯也被好好修復了，怎麼就是找不到聖杯呢？

「明明離回到迦勒底只差一步了。」

「可惡……可惡，可惡！」

立香在碎石堆上不停跺腳，迴盪在營區的是聲嘶力竭的哭聲。

立香和奧茲曼迪亞斯的婚禮預計在凱旋歸國的後天舉行，說實話立香是心不甘情不願的，但他還能怎麼辦，那可是那位偉大的拉美西斯二世呢。

「……我並不會期待著您的垂青，不過能為您效力便是我的榮幸。如果您執意要娶我入宮，那我只希望您能平等的寵愛每一位妃子，就算這對您來說可能很困難。」

「而且也不用為我做些什麼，不用為我謳歌，不用大肆宣傳我的名子，我只不過是一名微不足道的旅人。」

「我是您的人，您的部下，我當然願意聽從您的指示，做那些也只是盡忠職守。」

「不過只要是您堅持這麼做，以後還是請繼續叫我摩西吧。」

新婚前一晚，立香是這麼說的。臉上的神色甚至有些憂鬱，所以奧茲曼有些不解。

「與余結婚本是值得高興的事情，為何你看起來如此憂鬱？」

「……不，只是我個人的問題罷了。」

婚禮上的立香，很美。Lancer甚至還流了一把眼淚感嘆著立香終於長大了，所以差點沒一巴掌被立香呼死。

「法老殿下，您睡了嗎？」

「余還未睡著，有什麼事就說吧。」

「要聽聽我的故事嗎？」

「說吧。」

立香待奧茲曼坐直身子之後抓緊了身上的棉被後慢慢開口。空氣很灼熱，灼燒著自己的雙眼，讓立香誤以為自己快要哭出來。

「我本是一介來自未來的魔術師，為了盡最大的力挽救偏離的歷史而四處流浪。當然，這次也是一樣。」

「所以在我達成我的任務之後便會被遣返回自己的時代。」

「而我召喚出的那四位男人，是類似於我的使役的存在。他們本是異於常人的存在，我相信您也知道。」

「而他們要待在這個世界上就需要魔力，雖然我們背後也有魔力補給，但有時還是會稍嫌不足。當不足時我們就會進行補魔，將身上的魔力傳給另一個人。」

「而補魔這個行為可以有很多種方法，像是接吻、或是像是我們剛剛的行為。」

「所以有時我可能會和那四位有著過分親密的舉動，還請您見諒。」

「……余能諒解。」

立香說了一句謝謝，接著被奧茲曼圈在懷裡。立香的頭靠著對方的胸膛，而他們都望著對方。

一夜無語。

「牆角聽得還開心嗎？聽夠了就快點去找聖杯，我要開始開工了。」

「開什麼工？」

「我雖然是被納入了後宮沒錯，但我白天還是那文武百官的其中一員，所以我要去上班了，先走啦。」

每日的政務報告還有勘查民生的例行公事實在很枯燥乏味，唯一的救贖大概也只有收工後偷聽其他妃子講八卦和與四位庫夫林下棋打牌了。

不過立香倒是挺意外的，那個奧茲曼迪亞斯真的有照他的話做去平等地照顧每一位妃子。

「余今天比較早處理完政務，就來你這邊坐坐了。」

再一次在自己的寢宮見到他已經是三個月後。

西臺和埃及已經簽訂合約成為盟友，但聖杯搜尋依舊沒有任何進展，不過倒是其他事物有了進展。

「我在您的心目中是怎麼樣的一個地位呢？」

「……余其實也說不上來，余對你的感覺和妮菲塔麗不太一樣，余對你其實沒有什麼肉慾，只不過想和你多聊聊天，和你聊天總是很有趣。」

「……我想，這是友誼吧，大人。」

立香和奧茲曼下棋聊天，然後喝了一點酒。當天晚上立香抵擋不住酒精的誘惑，又和他睡在一塊了，雖然本人對此並不意外。

「住在尼羅河河邊的居民曾表示過氾濫的情形——嗚！」

「喂！喂，你還好嗎？」

立香在第二次寵幸的一個月後，在報告時昏倒了。

立香只知道當下自己眼前一黑，雙腿一軟便沒了意識，據說那時立香是被正調查回來的Lancer給抱回寢宮的。

「我剛剛要迦勒底那裡給你做個檢查了。」

「……你懷孕了，昏倒是因為血糖過低，所以我剛剛喂你吃了點糖。」

立香聽著Caster的話後知後覺地反應過來。難怪最近他都吃什麼吐什麼，甚至前幾天聞到食物的味道就想吐，到最後變成什麼也沒吃就四處奔波。

「喂小姑娘，現在你有個跟聖杯同等重要的問題要面對。」

「孩子你想不想生下來，我覺得你最好還是好好思考吧。」

「聖杯的問題你儘管交給我們擔心就好，現在最好還是顧全你的身子。」

「……我會的。」

由於立香昏倒而心急如焚的奧茲曼正在門口徘徊著，等到Caster大叫一聲說可以進來時奧茲曼馬上就破門而入。

「你到底發生了什麼事，為什麼會突然昏倒？」

立香沒有回話，只是用一隻手掌輕輕撫著肚子，轉頭向奧茲曼微笑著。

最後孩子還是生下來了。

立香在寢宮看著磕磕絆絆學著走路的小女孩不由得嘆氣。由於有了身孕而且還要顧著小孩，直到後來自己的尼羅河勘查記也被迫中止。

「媽媽！」

由心底而生的滿足感包圍了立香，他微笑著抱起來那名一樣與自己有著白皙肌膚的女孩。

今年是他來到埃及的第三年，而今天正是奧茲曼迎娶第三任王妃的日子。

「小姑娘，很抱歉打擾你和小屁孩遊戲了。」

「不過我們有聖杯的下落了。」

立香的眼睛先是瞪大，接著緩緩閉上。將孩子緊緊抱在懷中，他欣喜若狂地抱著懷中的小孩上跳下竄，眼眶中充滿了淚水。

「陽子，我們可以回去了，可以回去了……」

「媽媽，別哭。」

「好，不哭，媽媽不哭了。」

晚宴上奧茲曼沒有看到那群人的身影，照理說這個晚宴上宮中的人都該出現的，所以奧茲曼派了人到立香的寢宮走了一遭。

「大人，摩西請您來他的寢宮一趟，他說有話想對您說。」

「……余知道了，你退下吧。」

「是。」

奧茲曼在猶豫了一會還是動身前往，他也說了很快就會回來所以沒什麼人在意。

不過不如說大家都喝嗨了，已經沒有精力去在意了。

「大人，請進。」

奧茲曼進了門，只見立香在收拾東西，原本奧茲曼給他的衣服則是整整齊齊地被擺在床上。

小女孩跑著向前抱著他的腿直呼著他父王，奧茲曼將他抱起後繼續緩步走向立香。

「……已經找到你們要的東西了嗎？」

「是的，在西臺公主的嫁妝之中。」

Lancer揚著手上的聖杯後向奧茲曼咧嘴一笑。

「很抱歉這樣偷走本該屬於你們的東西，不過我們會將其保管妥當的。」

「那麼，再見了。」

立香自奧茲曼手中接過了小孩，接著回到了隊伍之中，身旁的四個男人也跟著立香鞠躬，當然，那是立香要求的結果。

「我的摯友，奧茲曼迪亞斯。」

立香再度湊近了奧茲曼，踮著腳輕聲在他耳邊說著，接著在他的臉上印下一吻。

「願榮耀永遠與您同在。」

立香的身體緩慢消失，印入眼簾的只有絢爛的光點，奧茲曼伸手想去抓住，當然什麼也沒抓著。

只不過他手中多了一個黃色髮圈。

「前輩！」

「你回來了！」

每位從者一臉擔心地看著在房間裡的立香，立香向他們微笑，接著緊緊地抱住離自己最近的瑪修。

「我回來了……很抱歉讓你們擔心了。」

「拉美西斯二世在他的陵墓留下這麼一段文字，紀念著他那傳奇似的妃子。」

「『摩西是余的摯友、妃子還是余的得力愛將，順應他的要求，余只留著這麼一段文字為他謳歌。』」

立香將書本收回書架，緩慢下了梯子。

回到迦勒底也過了半年，陽子他也常常待在圖書室陪著傑克童謠看圖書，也有時會聽安徒生說故事。

還真是得好好感謝他了。

不過這種安逸的生活果然才是他想要的理想生活吧。

「前輩！」

「瑪修？怎麼了嗎？這麼慌慌張張的。」

「你應該沒有進行召喚吧！」

「沒有啊，怎麼了？」

「召喚陣自己有了動靜！」

立香和瑪修馬上跑去了召喚室，只見召喚陣閃著金光，裡頭的身影哈哈哈哈哈地發出笑聲朝著立香走來。

「怎麼都不召喚余出來呢？所以余就自己來了！滿懷感激之情吧！」

「修復人理沒了余怎麼可以呢哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈！」

「……恭迎您的到來，法老王。」

立香跪了下來，像那天一樣。他恭敬地吻了法老的腳尖。  
。  
完


End file.
